Life
by freakinkris
Summary: Oneshot. Hanya sebuah cerita dari sudut pandang seorang Oh Sehun. Menceritakan tentang garis takdir EXO yang perlahan-lahan harus saling berpisah. Entah itu meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan. Kris. Luhan. Tao.


**Life.**

Quotes by : Fiersa Besari, writer of _Garis Waktu._

Recommended song : EXO – Promise

 **14 Mei 2014**

Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Niat awal ingin menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa, namun kepergian _seseorang_ membuat kami semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Duduk, terdiam, dan memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tak ada yang mengerti mengapa kami harus berakhir seperti ini. Bahkan manager kami juga tidak mengerti dan berusaha menghubungi _orang itu_ yang berakhir dengan umpatan dari manager karena _orang itu_ tak kunjung menjawab. Beberapa orang memutuskan untuk berpikir positif, namun tetap saja pikiran negatif lebih mendominasi. Pada akhirnya, kami mengansumsikan jika _dia_ sedang pergi bersama temannya tanpa berpamitan. Meskipun itu tidak masuk akal. Mengapa harus membawa pergi semua barangnya jika hanya akan menemui seorang teman?

.

.

.

 _Dia memutuskan untuk menggugat agensi dan meninggalkan kami._ Pernyataan yang seolah menusuk kami tepat mengenai jantung dengan cepat. Begitu menyakitkan. _Apakah ini jebakan april mop?_ Kurasa april sudah berlalu dan ini sama sekali tidak lucu. _Apakah ada member yang berulang tahun? Apakah Zitao berulang tahun?_ Kurasa tidak. Aku yakin kami menghafal ulang tahun satu sama lain dengan baik. Kami sibuk bertanya " _Mengapa?"_ namun tak ada jawaban yang bisa menjelaskan semua keambiguan ini. Kecewa? Pasti. Tidak bisakah _dia_ membicarakan permasalahannya kepada kami terlebih dahulu dan mencoba mencari solusinya bersama? Apakah sebegitu rumitnya permasalahan itu? Apa sulit untuk bertahan? Selama kita bersama, aku yakin kita akan menjadi lebih kuat. _Dia_ yang sudah ku anggap teman dekat, kakak, teman untuk menumpahkan keluh kesah dan menyelesaikannya bersama, aku sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikirannya. Jika memang tidak bisa bertahan, setidaknya beritahu kami alasannya! Mengucap salam perpisahan, apa itu sangat sulit? Jika iya, _kau_ hanya mempersulit dirimu sendiri dan kami.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku kembali hanyut dalam pikiranku, mengenang masa-masa saat kita bersama. Kemudian aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena teriakan dan tangisan yang memilukan dari Zitao, seseorang yang sangat dekat dan akrab _dengannya_ sejak masa trainee. Bahkan seorang Huang Zitao tidak mengerti tentang keadaan ini. Aku yakin dia pasti merasa sangat terkhianati. Semua perhatian tertuju pada Zitao dan satu persatu dari kami yang berusaha untuk tegar mulai menitikkan air mata. Menumpahkan segala emosi dalam bentuk air mata. _Apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama? Apakah dia kuat menjalani semua ini seorang diri? Ataukah dia sedang berbahagia?_

.

.

.

"Aku tahu ini berat untuk kalian semua, tetapi kalian semua tidak perlu menangis terlalu lama. Dia memang pengkhianat, agensi saat ini sedang berusaha untuk menanggapi gugatan _nya_ sebaik-baik mungkin. Kalian hanya perlu tetap beraktivitas seperti biasanya tanpa harus memperlihatkan sisi lemah kalian. Tunjukkan bahwa kalian bisa tanpanya," ucap manager setelah ia ditelepon oleh agensi mereka. "Jika kalian ingin menumpahkan kekesalan padanya, silahkan. Aku tak akan melarang kalian, aku berpihak pada kalian semua, jadi aku akan mendukung sepenuhnya." lanjut manager sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Suho hyung.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, _orang itu_ memang telah _hiatus_ dalam beberapa bulan ini. Tapi aku tak mengerti apa alasannya. Saat aku bertanya, _ia_ hanya bisa terdiam sambil tersenyum tanpa menjawab atau memberi petunjuk barang sedikitpun. Aku pun memutuskan untuk percaya pada _nya._ Pada saat itu. Apapun alasan itu, aku berpikir jika memang _dia_ memiliki sesuatu untuk dipikirkan. Dan jika dipikirkan lagi, setelah ia kembali pada kami dari _hiatusnya_ , ia memang nampak berbeda. Ia terlihat lebih pendiam dan jarang berinteraksi dengan kami. Sebagai _maknae_ , aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Oleh sebab itu, aku hanya memutuskan untuk terdiam dan memperhatikan dari kejauhan saja tanpa berusaha untuk membantu _nya._ Hal itu membuatku kembali berpikir ulang. _Apakah ia akan tetap tinggal jika aku membantunya pada saat itu? Apa ada kemungkinan jika kami tidak berakhir seperti ini?_

.

.

.

Ini terasa sangat memberatkan bagi kami. Semuanya harus bekerja berkali-kali lipat lebih keras tanpa memperdulikan berapa banyak jumlah tetesan keringat untuk berlatih dengan formasi baru tanpa kehadiran diri _nya_ seminggu sebelum konser. Kami lelah. Baik fisik maupun hati. Meskipun begitu, kami tetap berjuang keras. _Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin selama kita bersama, bukan?_

.

.

.

Diantara kami _bersebelas_ , yang berani menunjukkan kekecewaan hanyalah Tao. Kami bisa memakluminya, karena dia juga masih muda sepertiku. Hanya saja, aku dapat menyembunyikan emosiku lebih baik karena tidak ingin membuat member yang lain semakin berlarut dalam keterpurukan yang tak berujung. Huang Zitao, pada akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dengan dirinya yang _buta_ akan permasalahan ini, memutuskan untuk menunjukkan kekecewaannya melalui _social media_ yang didukung penuh oleh manager _._ Berharap, semoga _dia_ masih memperdulikannya dan masih mencari tahu informasi tentang dirinya meskipun kami maupun _dia_ telah berhenti saling _mengikuti_ di _social media._ Berharap, _ia_ akan menyesal karena pergi begitu saja. Kami hanya bisa berharap dan terus berharap tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun berada di management ini membuat kami mengerti bagaimana cara kerja kehidupan "bisnis" ini. Kejam. Sangat kejam. Kau bisa saja ditampar seperti Baekhyun hanya karena kau terlalu sibuk dan lupa untuk berhenti _mengikutinya_ di _social media_. Tak perlu seorangpun untuk menjelaskan bahwa kami dilarang keras untuk berhubungan kembali dengan orang yang sudah mengkhianati agensi kami secara langsung. Sedangkan penggemar kami memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang sangat tinggi sehingga kami mau tidak mau harus sangat berhti-hati dalam berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Dalam hal apapun.

.

.

.

Saat itu, aku bersyukur masih memiliki bahu untuk bersandar, Luhan hyung. Ia selalu mengkhawatirkanku karena aku adalah member paling muda yang emosinya bisa meledak-ledak kapan saja tanpa terkendali. Beruntung saja Luhan hyung selalu menyadarkanku ketika aku sudah melangkah keluar melewati garis. Untuk alasan itu, aku dapat tersenyum kembali.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku sudah mulai mencoba untuk memaafkan Kris hyung. Ya, aku baru berani menyebutkan namanya setelah sekian lama. Karena namanya selalu menampar kami dengan keras tentang kenyataan beberapa bulan terakhir. Walaupun, di dalam hati kami semua masih ada secuil kekecewaan terhadap Kris hyung. Entah untuk alasan apapun ia meninggalkan kami, sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa berharap ia bahagia. Karena kami juga sudah mencoba beradaptasi dan _berbahagia_ dengan kehidupan yang kami jalani saat ini tanpa kehadirannya. Sungguh, meskipun sebelas _juga_ bukan merupakan bilangan yang sedikit, namun panggung terasa begitu sepi. _Kini, semua tak lagi sama._

.

.

.

 **10 Oktober 2014**

Aku tak percaya. Kukira apa yang Luhan hyung bicarakan kemarin hanyalah gurauan belaka, hanya untuk menakut-nakutiku. _Mengapa?_ Pertanyaan yang sama terulang kembali. Sekali lagi, kami harus kehilangan. Apakah memang takdir kami dari awal sudah begini? Satu persatu dari kami akan meninggalkan satu sama lain dengan beberapa alasan maupun tanpa alasan. Aku harus kembali menelan kekecewaan saat mengetahui bahwa Luhan hyung benar-benar akan meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan kami. Jadi, benar jika kemarin adalah terakhir kalinya kami berdiri di atas panggung, di hadapan jutaan penggemar bersama, _bersebelas_. Tetapi, setidaknya kami masih bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan berpelukan tanpa tahu kapan kami bisa kembali berpelukan saat kami hanya bisa saling melepas tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Namun, aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat mengantar kepergian Luhan hyung dari dorm. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Mungkin, kami sudah mulai terbiasa. Luka lama yang belum sepenuhnya menutup harus dengan terpaksa terbuka lagi, salah satu hal yang tak bisa dicegah. Dan juga air mata yang baru bisa mengalir dengan bebasnya setelah kepergian Luhan hyung. Menangisi kepergian Luhan hyung saat ia belum pergi dari _dorm_ dengan sejuta kenangan akan perjuangan kami _berduabelas_ hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesakitan dan memberatkan langkahnya yang menuntun ia menuju pada kebebasannya. _Terkadang, menyakiti lebih menyakitkan daripada disakiti._

.

.

.

 _Menangis tidak membuktikan kau lemah, itu mengindikasikan kau hidup. Apa yang kau lakukan setelah menangislah penentu lemah atau tidaknya dirimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sepanjang hari dan tak bisa tidur di malam harinya. Hanya duduk bersandar pada tembok di atas lantai yang dinginnya bahkan tidak lebih dingin daripada hatiku tanpa Luhan hyung. Memutar kembali memori indah yang telah terjadi di masa lalu. Baik memori baik ataupun buruk, keduanya sama saja bagiku, aku menyebut kenangan itu adalah kenangan indah karena aku membuat kenangan itu bersama orang yang sangat kusayangi. Aku tak peduli jika aku terus menerus menangis hingga aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi. _Kepada siapa aku harus bersandar jika bahkan bahu sandaranku pergi meninggalkanku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kupikir kami akan selalu bersama. Jika aku tahu Luhan hyung tidak akan bertahan dengan kami hingga akhir, _bisakah aku memutarbalikkan waktu dan bersikap lebih manis? Bisakah aku bersikap lebih dewasa? Bisakah aku menjadi sandaran Luhan hyung ketika ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini? Kenapa aku tidak mengerti jika Luhan hyung membutuhkan sandaran? Mengapa aku dengan begitu egoisnya hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang kujadikan sandaran?_ Pemikiran itu berputar terus di kepalaku tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Ini membunuhku secara perlahan.

.

.

.

Aku hanya butuh Luhan hyung disampingku. Apakah itu permintaan yang begitu sulit? Kurasa aku bisa saja merayu Luhan hyung untuk terus tetap tinggal di sisiku dan melangkah bersama-sama. Tetapi, aku sudah mulai bisa bersikap lebih dewasa setelah insiden Kris hyung. Aku mulai mengerti jika kita menyayangi seseorang, hanya dengan melihatnya bahagia saja sudah membuat kita turut berhagia, meskipun kita bukanlah alasannya berbahagia. Melihatnya tersenyum dengan tulus saja sudah cukup bagiku. Karena itu adalah hal yang sulit dilakukan di kehidupan kami dimana segala hal nampak dipaksakan, meskipun tidak semua. Karena alasan itu juga, aku memutuskan untuk melepaskannya. Aku ingin membuatnya bebas dan tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Hyungdeul sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Tetapi mereka memilih untuk membiarkanku sendiri. Kecuali Jongin. Ketika malam hari, ia hanya duduk disebelahku, merangkulkan tangan kirinya di bahuku sambil mengelus bahuku perlahan, berusaha menenangkanku. Aku yang merasa nyaman pun menyandarkan kepalaku pada pundaknya. Sesekali ia mengusap air mataku yang tak kunjung berhenti sambil mengatakan "Tak apa. Aku ada disini, kau bisa menangis sepuasmu jika itu dapat membuatmu tenang". Jongin melakukan itu padaku sepanjang malam sedangkan aku hanya terdiam. Kami berdua tidak tidur semalam suntuk. Untuk Jongin, ini adalah hal yang jarang ia lakukan karena kapanpun ia memiliki waktu untuk tidur maka ia akan tidur detik itu juga. Tidak seperti saat ini, dia memutuskan untuk membuang waktu tidurnya hanya untuk menemaniku. Ketika fajar menyingsing, aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi kesedihan ini. Sambil berusaha tersenyum manis, aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jongin karena telah menemaniku semalaman. Aku berusaha mengatakan jika _aku baik-baik saja tanpanya._ Setelah itu, aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang empuk dan nyaman. Menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut yang hangat. Berharap hatiku juga ikut menghangat meski _tanpa kehadirannya._ Sekali lagi, air mataku tak bisa dihentikan hingga pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa butir obat tidur yang kusembunyikan di bawah kasur.

.

.

.

 _Kapan ini akan berakhir? Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak akan terjawab karena semua akan berujung pada meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan dan menangisi atau ditangisi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Mei 2015**

Kejadian yang sama terulang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. _Mengapa? Mengapa, Huang Zitao?_ Kupikir, kita telah sama-sama tahu rasanya kehilangan. Kita telah bersama-sama mencoba menyembuhkan luka satu sama lain. Haruskah kau yang kali ini pergi? Bisakah sekali saja aku bersikap egois? Kami masih membutuhkanmu, Huang Zitao. Aku terus berharap semoga ini hanyalah mimpiku, sehingga aku bisa terbangun dari mimpi burukku dan dapat kembali memelukmu, kembali tertawa dan berbahagia bersama.

.

.

.

Aku mengerti jika kakimu terluka. Tapi aku yakin, kau hanya perlu beristirahat selama beberapa bulan untuk menyembuhkan kakimu. Kami tak apa jika _comeback_ kami harus tertunda. Aku akan menunggumu. Tak perlu sampai pergi seperti ini lagi. Perginya dua orang sudah cukup membuat perubahan yang besar bagiku, bagi kami. Aku sudah lelah. Kupikir kau tahu bagaimana menyakitkannya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau sayangi. Kupikir dengan perginya Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung, kau tak akan pergi begitu saja. Tenyata selama ini aku hanyut dalam khayalan mimpi indahku yang berakhir dengan bahagia. Aku tak menyadari jika tak semua yang kupikir akan berakhir bahagia, tak selalu berakhir seperti keinginanku. Semuanya akan berjalan pada jalur takdir itu sendiri tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan orang yang terkena dampak dari garis takdir tersebut.

.

.

.

Mungkin, karena aku sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan, maka aku sudah tidak menangisi kepergiannya. Kali ini, aku hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri di tepi Sungai Han. Membayangkan _jika_ takdir kami berbeda. _Jika_ kami tetap bisa melangkah bersama-sama, _berduabelas_ , menghadapi rintangan dengan solusi dari 12 otak yang kuyakini memiliki kelebihan masing-masing, menua dan berbahagia bersama. _Jika_ kami tidak ditakdirkan sebagai sosok seorang idol, tetapi hanya sebagai orang biasa yang bersahabat dengan baik. _Apakah akhirnya akan sama seperti ini? Akankah ada perubahan yang berarti bagi kami?_ Jika jawabannya adalah iya, aku akan merasa sangat bersyukur bila kami dapat terlahir kembali dan dipertemukan kembali untuk bersama-sama tanpa harus meninggalkan satu sama lain. Aku ingin seperti sekelompok remaja yang sedang bercanda ria di sebrangku. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Bahkan, mungkin saat mereka harus berpisah, mereka dapat bertemu kapan saja, dimanapun dan kapanpun tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

.

.

.

Dinginnya sekaleng _cola_ terasa di tanganku. Mendongakkan leherku secara perlahan ternyata ia adalah Jongin. Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengannya. Kugenggam _cola_ tersebut. Jongin kemudian ikut duduk di sebelahku tanpa sepatah katapun, _lagi._ Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, aku dan Jongin memutuskan untuk saling bertukar pikiran. Dengan adanya beberapa insiden yang tidak kami inginkan inipun, kami secara perlahan berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi masalah. Dan karena sudah terbiasa, aku tak memerlukan berbulan-bulan untuk dapat tersenyum dengan tulus. Saat ini, aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk bersedih. Kini, aku dapat lebih menghargai waktu bersama orang-orang yang masih berada di sekitarku. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti kapan kami akan kembali mengalami yang namanya _perpisahan_.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa orang tinggal dalam hidupmu agar kau menghargai kenangan._

 _Beberapa orang tinggal dalam kenangan agar kau menghargai hidupmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seberapa keraspun manager berusaha menanamkan pemikiran bahwa Kris hyung, Luhan hyung dan Tao adalah pengkhianat, aku tak bisa berpikir sedemikian. Aku masih menganggap mereka adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Hanya takdir saja yang sedang tidak berpihak pada kami. Karena sebuah kenyamanan tak bisa dipaksakan._

.

.

.

 **31 July 2015**

Penyesalan menggerogoti jiwaku. Kini, semua yang dahulu terasa sangat tidak jelas telah berubah menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang sangat jelas. Sangat amat jelas. Semua yang terjadi pada tahun lalu menjadi sangat masuk akal. Beberapa pernyataan dari _studio_ Kris hyung membuatku lemas seketika. Pernyataan yang membuatku seketika muak dengan _management_. Seharusnya pada saat itu, aku tidak terlalu larut dalam emosiku dan setengah dari hatiku tidak akan menganggap Kris hyung adalah pengkhianat meski aku masih memiliki setengah hati yang percaya padanya.

.

.

.

Kris hyung hanya menanyakan pada manager mengapa bagian untuk Kris hyung yang membuatnya harus berlatih selama lebih dari 10 hari tidak ditampilkan pada Januari 2013. Kurasa itu adalah haknya untuk bertanya. Apakah hanya karena permasalahan itu _agency_ kami harus memaksanya untuk _hiatus_ dari EXO selama beberapa bulan? Kupikir ia sedang mengunjungi keluarganya di Canada saat ia _hiatus. Jika saja saat itu aku mencoba membuat Kris hyung untuk lebih terbuka padaku, setidaknya aku bisa membantunya meskipun aku hanya bisa menenangkannya dan mengucapkan kata-kata mendukung yang tulus dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan ternyata Kris hyung kembali dari _hiatus_ panjangnya setelah beberapa negosiasi dengan _agency._ Meskipun begitu, perlakuan _agency_ terhadapnya ternyata tidak adil, mereka berusaha membatasi karir Kris hyung. _Andai saja aku mengerti betapa menyakitkannya hal ini bagi Kris hyung._ Aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas pada saat itu Kris hyung hanya berusaha untuk terus tersenyum. Senyum yang menyembunyikan kesedihan di baliknya. Kesedihan yang tidak ia bagi dengan siapapun, melainkan hanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hingga tibalah saat aku mengetahui pernyataannya yang membuat tetes air mata membasahi pipiku untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Pada Januari 2014, ia divonis mengidap penyakit _Myocarditis_ karena kelelahan akibat jadwal kami yang terlalu padat. Tidak heran saat itu ia selalu berusaha mengkonsumsi makanan yang bergizi.

.

.

.

Hal yang membuatku lebih muak adalah saat mengetahui jika _agency_ tidak dapat membuat Kris hyung beristirahat meskipun mereka mengetahui jika Kris hyung menderita _Myocarditis._ Dan lagi, mereka tidak memiliki rencana untuk mengembangkan karir Kris hyung. Bagi Kris hyung, ini seperti kehancuran untuknya. Apakah hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan pada Januari 2013 yang membuat ia harus menderita selama ini? Tidak bisakah jika mereka berbuat lebih baik dan mengedepankan hak asasi kami sebagai manusia untuk bertanya mengenai keadilan?

.

.

.

Hal ini membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah hal yang sama terjadi pada Luhan hyung dan Tao? Ingin rasanya aku mengeluarkan semua kekecewaanku pada _manager_ dan _agency._ Tapi, aku tak mau hal yang sama terulang padaku dan berakhir dengan aku yang harus meninggalkan yang lain. Meskipun semua ini terasa begitu sangat tidak adil, tapi aku masih ingin disini bersama dengan yang lain. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika jumlah kami berkurang lagi.

.

.

.

 _Kalau saja aku tahu, aku akan mengucapkan hal yang lebih baik padamu, hyung._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **10 Agustus 2015**

Aku ikut menangis saat melihat Tao di sebuah interview. Ia menceritakan tentang semua penderitannya. Alasan mengapa ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami. Seberapa lelahnya ia ketika harus bersama kami. Ternyata dugaanku benar, hal yang terjadi pada Kris hyung ternyata terjadi juga pada Tao. Penyesalanku terhadap Kris hyung juga terjadi pada Tao. Aku dan Tao sama-sama merasa jika selama ini kami sudah keterlaluan karena sudah _lost contact_ dengan Kris hyung, tetapi tidak dengan Luhan hyung. Kami hanya berpikir jika kami lebih tersakiti daripada Kris hyung, padahal Kris hyung adalah seorang aktor yang baik, ia dapat menyembunyikan hal yang sangat menyakitkan dan membuatnya menderita dengan baik. Hal ini membuatku memutuskan untuk berusaha lebih tegar dan bertahan agar kami dapat menjadi lebih kuat.

.

.

.

 _Pada sebuah garis waktu yang merangkak maju, akan ada saatnya kau terluka dan kehilangan pegangan. Yang paling menggiurkan setelahnya adalah berbaring, menikmati kepedihan dan membiarkan garis waktu menyeretmu. Lantas, mau sampai kapan? Sampai segalanya terlambat untuk diperbaiki?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pada sebuah garis waktu yang merangkak maju, aka nada saatnya kau ingin melompat mundur pada titik-titik kenangan tertentu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Maka, ikhlaskan saja kalau begitu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Karena sesungguhnya, yang lebih menyakitkan dari melepaskan sesuatu adalah berpegangan pada sesuatu yang menyakitimu secara perlahan._


End file.
